


Rain

by corinnemaree



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sensates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 15:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corinnemaree/pseuds/corinnemaree
Summary: Prompt: Your take on how Kala and Wolfgang's relationship would come to be if they weren't sensates





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first kalagang fic i’ve ever written??? So like??? i’m just nervous. Enjoy. xx

When Kala married Rajan, she wasn’t exactly happy - it was a marriage of love for Rajan but not for Kala. Feelings would come later, that’s what she told herself. She married him because that’s what seemed right for them. For him. Feelings would come later. It would be easier with time. Rajan prompted Kala, helping her continue her work and be an important element in the work force. Though she loved the job she was promoted to, there was a voice inside her telling her that maybe she didn’t earn it. Then, logic took over and knew she deserved every bit of that promotion. She knew she was smart enough; Kala wasn’t going to let an insecurity take her down.

Pulling her sweater over her shoulder as the air-conditioning was on high that day, she was making her way to Rajan’s office. It was a meeting she had no clue what it was on, so she was trying to make her way through the rest of the day at peace. Arriving, she found herself bombarded by Rajan, telling her a whirlwind of information that she could barely process. She knew one thing; she was being sent to Berlin. 

“Berlin?” she asked. 

“Yes. We have some clients there,” he told her, handing her a large folder of all the information that she needed. “Your English is good, yes?” he nodded to her and her brow furrowed.

“I suppose, but -” 

“I’ll book the ticket. You’ll be amazing,” Rajan commented, kissing her cheek and leaving Kala with the realisation that she was alone once more. 

It took a few days to get everything in order, but Kala was packed and ready to go. She had an uncomfortably long flight - never being away from India made it uncomfortable. Plus, time difference was always hard to get around. Sleeping until the next morning, Kala found herself rushing around from one meeting to the next until there was nothing else to do. She was left alone, without comfort or without anyone to make her feel calm.

As she came to the afternoon, rain started to pour down, a chilling breeze taking over the city of Berlin. With no other thoughts in her mind, Kala walked aimlessly in the street, taking the main roads and embracing the cold rain as it touched down on her skin. How did it do this? Still feel normal and natural, yet, like it was completely new and alien? It was all different from India, yet it felt like home?

A voice cracked open her bubble, shocking her into realising she was alone and cold and standing on the side of a road with rain pouring over her; she must have looked so very strange. She turned to the voice, a tall man with what was probably blonde hair, saturated by water into a light brown. He was strong in all his features; eyes, sharp and intense, a wicked smile, and his jaw a tough square-lined thing that made Kala feel weak at her knees. He tilted his head, a furrow in his brow as he repeated what he said, though his German made it all hard to understand. 

“I don’t...speak German,” she said in her stunted English. The man, donned in a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots; everything about him was dark, yet he seemed lighter than the breeze that surrounded her. 

“Lucky for you, I speak English too,” he said, his own English stunted by his true accent. “I asked if you were alright,” he smiled, tucking his hands into his pockets.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” she asked, the water spurting off from her lips. She clutched at herself, the cold suddenly having an effect on her. 

“You’re standing in the middle of the rain,” he said with a soft chuckle, a smile on his face that looked foreign to him, but utterly beautiful to behold. Kala looked up at the sky, hearing the hammering of the storm whirling around the clouds. Kala laughed.

“In India it’s very rare to get days like this. Cold and wet. I was just enjoying the change,” she said, her arms clutching tighter. And the feeling of her ring on her finger was becoming ever heavier. She hid her hand, concealing the ring that rubbed across her finger. 

“India, huh?” he asked. “What are you doing in Germany?” Every word he spoke was rich and intoxicating - thick with intrigue and passion. How was this man, this stranger, affecting her like this? Making her feel weak and like a girl with a crush?

“Work,” she shrugged. Her mind raced with different things, mainly one thing. “May I ask, and stop me if I am too inappropriate,” she started, combing hair from her face. The man smiled back. “Why did you talk to me? Aren’t there hundreds of women roaming the city that could grab your attention?” 

He chuckled, wiping water from his mouth and an elegant smile taking over his lips with a mischievous hint at the edge. “Yes, but not like you,” he told her and Kala’s breath hiccuped. 

“Wolfie!” A man shouted, his words of German were unrecognisable for Kala. They both turned to see a slender man, smiling and waving to the person Kala was speaking to. The man she was talking with shouted back before turning to her. 

“It was fun talking with you,” he said, the ends of his words left open, waiting for her to say something.

“Kala,” she replied, knowing that’s what he wanted. He bit at his lip which drew another breath from her, lost to the wind that whipped past. 

“Wolfgang,” he replied with his own name. “Hopefully we see each other again,” he said, a confident smirk and a soft nod. He walked past her, rushing towards the man who yelled. Kala held her fist tightly, the thought of turning was too great. Then, the tension lifted from her palm, and she turned to see Wolfgang walking in the rain with the slender man. They walked side by side before Wolfgang turned to Kala again, smiling wide. 

Kala tucked hair behind her ear as she felt her heart racing beyond compare. She could feel how it beat against her chest like a jackhammer. It had her skin feeling on edge and fluttery. She tucked her hair away as her foot nudged at the concrete. 

Then, it dawned on Kala.

Feelings came. 

But not for Rajan. 


End file.
